My Seldom Rival
by Kay Lusyifniyx
Summary: Hujan turun di saat yang tak tepat, itu pikir Machi. tapi apa itu sepenuhnya benar? CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Sumimasen! Hola Hunter X Hunter Mania! Kay kembali datang!

a-yey! Kali ini Kay dating dengan membawa fic baru. Sebelum membacanya, Kay mau bilang kalo fic Kay ini asli karya sendiri. Kay sama sekali ngak pernah nyamain atau meng-copy sedikit pun cerita yang lain. Kalau ada kesamaan itu pun hanya ketidak sengajaan.

Dan…. Ini adalah fic untuk Whity Pesrl-san. Happy Brithday Whity-san! Moga panjang umur, sehat selalu, makin cantik, makin pinter, plus dapet jodoh kaya Kuroro/plak.

Baik. Dari pada BT ngedengerin author ngoceh mending langsung aja…

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter **pasti punya** Yoshihiro Togasi-sama.**

**Pairing : **karna Kay cuma rela **Kurapika **jadi punya aniki, jadi **KuroFemKura **yang pasti.

**Genre : Romance **tapi kalo ada tambahan juga boleh.

**Author : **author terkece sepanjang zaman, **Kay Inizaki-chan **(audience muntah-muntah)

**Summary : Kurapika Kuruta bertemu kembali dengan teman sekaligus rivalnya setelah 6 tahun lamanya, Kuroro Lusifer. Kuroro yang Kurapika kenal sebagai seorang anak laki-laki yang pintar, pendiam, dan sering menangis diam-diam saat temannya mengejek soal lambang aneh di dahinya, Kini telah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang menawan, cerdas, jahil padanya, misterius, dan sedikit menyebalkan. Namun satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Kuroro bagi Kurapika adalah Kuroro sebagai rivalnya terbaiknya dalam segala hal. Hari-hari bersama rival spesialnya pun kembali ia jalani meski harus dengan perjuangan yang berat agar bisa tetap bersama.  
><strong>

**My Seldom Rival**

**Chapter 1**

**You…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hozomi School (HS), sekolah berlambang sebuah sayap termewah dan terelite yang ada di York Shin City yang di kepalai Netero. HS merupakan sekolah tempat anak orang kaya, anak para pejabat, dan anak yang memiliki pemikiran yang luar biasa bersekolah. HS juga merupakan sekolah terluas di York Shin City. Sangking besarnya, HS sudah seperti kota kecil tersendiri dengan fasilitas yang super lengkap. Hs juga menyiapkan apartemen bagi para siswanya. Walau satu apartemen berjumlah 4 orang, tapi namanya juga sekolah mewah, tentu saja apartemen tersebut terkesan sangat mewah.

Hozomi School di bedakan atas 2 tingkatan, yaitu tingkatan Hozomi Junior School (HJS) yang setingkat SMP, dan Hozomi High School (HHS) yang setingkat SMA. Walau pun begitu. Namun murid HJS dan HHS tampak bersama selalu bersama di waktu-waktu tertentu. Kalau soal kualitas, HS tak perlu di tanya.

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah di perkarangan utama HS yang super luas, tampak seorang gadis manis berambut blode berblezer abu-abu, kemejanya berwarna putih dengan sulaman emas berbentuk sebuah sayap di ujung kerah kirinya, pita berwarna biru muda dengan pin berbentuk wajik berwarna merah sebagai pengikatnya, rok setengah paha yang lebih gelap dari bezernya, stoking hingga bawah lutut, serta sepatu berwarna coklat memasuki tempat itu.

"Ohayo, Mizushima oji-san!" sapa gadis itu pada seorang tukang kebun dengan ramah.

"Ahahaha. Ohayo Kurapika. Seperti biasa berangkat pagi-pagi sekali,ya?" jawab orang itu dengan senyuman yang khas.

"Tidak terlalu pagi, kok. Kan sekarang sudah jam 06.13."

"Begitukah? Padahal jam pelajarn di mulai pukul 08.00, kenapa kau selalu berangkat pagi?"

"Hm….. biar bisa belajar di sekolah." Jawab gadis itu ragu.

"Oh…. "

"Saya pergi dulu, Mizushima oji-san!" ucap gadis itu seraya membungkuk pelan.

"Ya. Selamat belajar!" balas pria setengah baya itu melambai pada Kurapika yang berjalan santai meninggalkannya.

Gadis berambut blode itu terus berjalan, kini ia ada di lorong kelas 2 gedung A yang ada di lantai 3. Mata shappirenya terus memandang pemandangan di luar melalui jendela yang ada di lorong itu. Kemudian ia berhenti dan berbelok di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 2G-A HHS. tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menatap seseorang yang tampak asing di ruangan itu dengan heran.

'Apa aku salah kelas?' batinnya menatap keluar ruangan dan melihat papan yang tergantung di kelas itu.

'Tidak! Ini memang kelasku.' Batinnya lagi. Lalu ia kembali menatap seorang pria yang membelakanginya dan kini tengah menatap ke luar kelas. Pemuda yang merasakan kehadiran Kurapika itu pun segera menoleh. Ia lalu tersenyum pada Kurapika dan membuat sedikit rona di pipinya.

"O-ohayo, senpai!" sapa gadis itu pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ohayo! Jangan panggil aku 'Senpai'! aku juga seangkatan denganmu, kok. Angkatan 133. Baik, aku permisi dulu. Sayonara!" sapa pemuda itu seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Kurapika masih menatap kepergiannya denagn heran. Pemuda itu mengenakan blezer abu-abu dengan kemeja putih dan dasi merah, di ujung kerahnya terdapat lambang yang sama dengan Kurapika, celana panjang berwarana lebih gelap dari blezernya, sebuah sepatu hitam yang menghiasi kakinya, rambutnya yang turun berwarna hitam legam, matanya berwarna onix, dan sebuah lambang aneh di dahinya.

'Lambang itu….' batin Kurapika tersentak. Ia lalu berlari ke ambang pintu.

"Maaf! Tapi apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" teriaknya pada pemuda bermata onix itu. Namun pemuda itu hanya berbalik sebentar dan tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan. Kurapika hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan menahan kesal.

'Senyuman? Jawaban macam apa itu?', Kurapika lalu berjalan menghampiri sebuah bangku terpojok dekat jendela di ruangan itu dan mendudukan dirinya. Ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian merogoh tasnya. Merasa sesuatu yang ia cari sudah di temukan, ia pun menarik tangannya. Sebuah buku bercover coklat. Mata shappirenya langsung terbuai dengan kata-kata yang tertera di lembaran demi lembaran buku itu. Namun kehikmatannya langsung tergangu oleh sebuah suara yang tak asing baginya.

"KURAPIKA!" teriak seseorang berambut putih berlari ke arah Kurapika. Rambut putihnya acak-acakan, penampilannya tak rapi, dasi biru yang longgar menggantung di lehernya, sebuah kancing di kemeja putihnya yang terbuka tak di gubris, celananya berwarna biru tua, di kerahnya tedapat lambang HS dengan sulaman benang perak.

"Kenapa, sih? Pagi-pagi bukannya memberi salam malah berteriak! Menggangu tahu!" semprot Kurapika emosi tidak terima waktu yang menyenangkan bersama bukunya di ganggu oleh mahluk pengusik ini.

"Gomen-gomen!" balas anak itu, lalu tampak seorang anak bermbut hitam sebaya dengan anak bersurai putih itu memasuki kelas 2G-A dengan napas yang memburu.

"Host- killua-host host-kau ini-host host host-cepat sekali larimu-host-kalau soal PR." Ucap orang itu menompangkan tangannya pada lutut.

"Payah kau Gon, masa baru lari sebentar kau sudah kelelahan?" balas anak yang berasal dari kelas 2B-C HJS itu.

"Jadi, kau datang sepagi ini untuk itu?" ucap Kurapika.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Killua innocent. Kurapika lalu menjitak kepala anak itu.

"Karna kau sudah menjitak kepalaku, saatnya kau jawabsoal-soal ini!" cengir Killua.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Lagian kenapa kau tak tanya Gon?"

"Aku sudah mencoba mengerjakannya. Tapi tetap aku tidak bisa." Ucap Gon menyodorkan sebuah buku. Kurapika mengerutkan dahi. Ia memperhatikan buku yang di sodorkan Kurapika. Lalu mulai menjelaskan apa yang mereka tanyakan.

"Nah, kalian sudah mengertikan?" tanya Kurapika menatap Killua dan Gon.

"Arigathou, Kurapika-chan!" balas Killua nyengir.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu dasar-Killua-maniak-choco-robo-kun." Ucap Kurapika malas.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Killua.

"Tidak!"

"Aku dengar kau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tidak."

"Hey sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang kita belajar untuk nanti ulangan Killua." ajak Gon menarik Killua keluar kelas. "Jaa Kurapika."

07.25

Kelas yang tadinya sepi kini telah berunah menjadi gaduh. Kurapika yang tidak mau acara membacanya di ganggu akhirnya memilih mendengarkan musik lewat handphonenya.

"Kya…. Masa, sih?"

"Murid baru?"

"Kau serius?"

"Cewek atau cowok?"

"Tanyanya satu-satu dong." Rumpi para ratu gosip di kelas favorit itu. Tahukah kalian kenapa Kurapika tidak bergabung dengan mereka? Pertama, dia itu ngak suja ngegosip. Kedua, dia ngak tertarik ama hal-hal yang bukan minatnya. Ketiga, dia itu cewek abnormal/plak. Dan yang terakhir, karna dia ngak denger *gubrak.

Teng Teng teng Teng

Bel berbumyi. Tanda bahwa sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai. Namun sudah 10 menit kelas 1G-A HHS menunggu, tetap saja tak ada seorang guru pun yang memasuki kelas itu. Kelas pu makin gaduh. Sang leader malah ikut-ikutan menambah kegaduhan. Dan Kurapika tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya. Ya, gadis itu memang di kenal sebagai gadis kutu buku. Selain itu tahun lalu Kurapika di angkat sebagai murid teladan (telat datang pulang duluan –bukan-). Padahal waktu itu dia masih kelas 3 HJS.

"SEMUA DUDUK! MENCHI-SENSEI DATANG!" teriak seseorang dari pintu. Tanpa di komando para murid kelas 1G-A HHS itu pun segera merapikan diri. Begitu juga dengan Kurapika setelah mendapatkan beberapa tepukan di bahunya.

ZREEEET.

Pintu terbuka. Tampak seorang guru berambut pink diikat 5 memasuki ruangan itu di ikuti seorang siswa. Mata Kurapika terbelalak. Ia baru sadar bahwa kini tepat di sebelah kanannya terdapat bangku kosong yang baru.

"Ba-bangku itu…" gumam Kurapika heran. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya heran, namun bagaimana bisa seorang murid baru masuk kelas berat?

"Ohayo Minna-san! Hari ini sensei bawakan kalian teman baru. Nah, silahkan!" ucap guru berambut pink itu.

"Arigathou Menchi-sensei!" ucap pemuda yang menutupi lambang aneh di dahinya dengan poni itu seraya sedikit membungkuk pada Menchi. "Ohayo Minna! Perkenalkan! Nama saya…"

続けて

**BERSAMBUNG**

hai-hai! Akhirnya kesampaian juga ngupdate cerita ini. Udah ketebakkan siapa murid baru itu? Hoke! Sekedar info, mungkin next chap bakalan hampir mirip ama sebuah cerita. Soalnya Kay sendiri heran kok bisa mirip. Tapi suer dah! Ini cerita buatan sendiri, asli! Kay bukan plagiat. Btw….

**Review adalah kekuatan yang besar bagi para author untuk membuat cerita.**

**Jadi please your review!** ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita sebelumnya :

ZREEEET.

Pintu terbuka. Tampak seorang guru berambut pink diikat 5 memasuki ruangan itu di ikuti seorang siswa. Mata Kurapika terbelalak. Ia baru sadar bahwa kini tepat di sebelah kanannya terdapat bangku kosong yang baru.

"Ba-bangku itu…" gumam Kurapika heran. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya heran, namun bagaimana bisa seorang murid baru masuk kelas berat?

"Ohayo Minna-san! Hari ini sensei bawakan kalian teman baru. Nah, silahkan!" ucap guru berambut pink itu.

"Arigathou Menchi-sensei!" ucap pemuda yang menutupi lambang aneh di dahinya dengan poni itu seraya sedikit membungkuk pada Menchi. "Ohayo Minna! Perkenalkan! Nama saya…"

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter **pasti punya** Yoshihiro Togasi-sama.**

**Pairing : **karna Kay cuma rela Kurapika jadi punya aniki, jadi **KuroFemKura **yang pasti.

**Genre : Romance **tapi kalo ada tambahan juga boleh.

**Author : **author terkece sepanjang zaman, **Kay Lusyifniyx **(audience muntah-muntah)

**Summary : Kurapika Kuruta bertemu kembali dengan teman sekaligus rivalnya setelah 6 tahun lamanya, Kuroro Lusifer. Kuroro yang Kurapika kenal sebagai seorang anak laki-laki yang pintar, pendiam, dan sering menangis diam-diam saat temannya mengejek soal lambang aneh di dahinya, Kini telah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang menawan, cerdas, jahil padanya, misterius, dan sedikit menyebalkan. Namun satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Kuroro bagi Kurapika adalah Kuroro sebagai rivalnya terbaiknya dalam segala hal. Hari-hari bersama rival spesialnya pun kembali ia jalani meski harus dengan perjuangan yang berat agar bisa tetap bersama.**

**My Seldom Rival**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are You Remember Me?  
><strong>

"Nama saya Kuroro Lusifer. saya pindahan dari Ryuusegai." tuturnya yang langsung di hadiahi suara berisik para siswa kelas 2G-A tersebut.

"Ryuusegai?"

"Dimana itu?"

"Aku tak pernah mendengar nama tempat itu."

"Kau dari Ryuusegai? Kau bercanda?" uchap Menchi gugup. Namun Kuroro hanya tersenyum. Namun bukan hanya senyuman biasa, namun sebuah senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap wanita. *Author nosebleed/plak.

"Hey Kurapika! Kau tahu Ryuusegai itu di mana?" tanya siswa berambut coklat yang duduk tepat di depan Kurapika.

"Ehm, aku ragu." jawab Kurapika seadanya menatap siswa di depannya. "Kalau tidak salah itu tempat yang bahkan tak ada di peta. Memang ada apa Shal? Tumben kau tanya hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tak apa. Aku hanya penasaran dengan tempat asal siswa baru ini."

"Eh? Dia dari Ryuusegai?" tanya Kurapika agak terkejut.

"Dasar! Memang kau ke mana dari tadi?" tanya Shalnark heran dengan sikap temannya itu.

"Hehehehe, karena aku pikir sesi perkenalan ini tak akan jadi hal yang menarik, jadi aku memilih untuk membaca ini." cengir Kurapika menunjukan sebuah buku dari balik mejanya.

"Dasar!" ucap Shalnark lagi kembali memperhatikan siswa baru itu.

"O, ya! Kuroro memilki usia yang lebih tua dari kalian karena ia sempat di rawat di rumah sakit. Karena itu, kalian harus menghormatinya!" perintah Menchi.

"Ah tidak! Saya ingin kalian tetap menganggap saya sebagai teman biasa. Karena itu mohon bantuannya!" sela Kuroro kembali melayangkan senyuman mautnya. Membuat para siswi di kelas itu histeris.

"KYAA..."

"OMG!"

"ASTAGA!"

"OH... HE VERY HANDSOME!"

"NGAK NYESEL MASUK KELAS INI!"

"AKU MAU JADI PACARNYA!", dan teriakan lain yang mampu memunculkan banyak siku-siku di kepala Menchi.

"SHIZUKANI!" teriaknya penuh emosi, membuat semuanya terpaku diam menatapnya.

"Ehm... go-gomen, sensei! Apa aku boleh bertanya?" ucap seorang siswi berkaca mata takut-takut sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya-ya, silahkan saja!" ujar Menchi masih sedikit emosi.

"Inikan kelas favorit, bagaimana ia bisa langsung masuk ke kelas ini?" tanya gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Hm, pertanyaan yang bagus, Shizuku. Kuroro memiliki nilai yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan saat di tes, nilainya saja sangat tinggi." jawab Menchi tersenyum. "Kurapika!" panggilnya.

"Hai, sensei!" ucap Kurapika berdiri menjawab panggilan dari wali kelasnya itu.

"Kuroro, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kurapika." kata Menchi mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda beranting shappire itu.

"What the..." desis Kurapika pelan menatap sang sensei tak percaya.

"Hai! Arigathou, Menchi-sensei!" ucap Kuroro kembali tersenyum pada wali kelas barunya itu seraya berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Kurapika.

"Nah, jangan ribut! Thomas-sensei akan datang sebentar lagi. Jaa!" pamit Menchi seraya meninggalkan kelas.

"Jadi, namamu Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro tersenyum jahil pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?" ucap Kurapika ketus tanpa menoleh. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap bukunya. Sedang Kuroro mulai sibuk dengan kerumunan para siswi yang mengintrogasinya.

**xXx**

Teng teng teng teng. Bel kembali berbunyi. Tanda jeda pelajaran selama 30 menit di mulai. Para siswa HS berhamburan keluar ruangan.

Kurapika merenggangkan tubuhnya. Pelajaran kimia benar-benar membuatnya penat.

"Ah, kimia..." desisnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kimianya, nona Kuruta?" ucapnya tersenyum jahil. Tiba-tiba Kurapika blushing.

'Ja-jangan-jangan tadi dia memperhatikan.' batinnya was-was mengingat kejadian saat di pelajaran kimia tadi. Ia benar-benar frustasi karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal yang di berikan. Untung saja Shalnark dengan baiknya membantu Kurapika.

"Ti-tidak ada masalah." ujar Kurapika malu setengah mati. Habislah harga dirinya sebagai Kuruta gara-gara pelajaran kimia.

"Ah, Kuroro, ayo kita makan siang!" ajak seorang siswi di ikuti gerombolan siswi yang lain. Kurapika langsung menghela napas lega.

'Untung saja ada gadis-gadis genit ini.' batinnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia bebas dari ejekan siswa baru yang menurutnya cukup menyebalkan itu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroro dan mengambil sebauh kotak makan yang ada di tas hitamnya.

"Hei, Kurapika! Kau bawa bekal lagi?" tanya seorang siswi berambut cowo menepuk pundak Kurapika.

"Eh, Rey, ya begitulah." jawab Kurapika.

"Sebesar itu... Apa kau menghabiskannya sendiri?" tanya cewek tertomboy di kelas itu menunjuk bekal Kurapika.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku menghabiskannya dengan Killua dan Gon." ujar Kurapika malu.

"Oh, anak dari HJS itu, ya?"

"Ya. A-aku pergi dulu, jaa!" pamit Kurapika menjauhi Rey dan berlari keluar kelas

**xXx**

Kurapika melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat. Di lewatinya anak tangga satu persatu menuju sebuah pintu. Keringat perlahan mengalir di dahinya.

"Gomenne aku telat!" ujar Kurapika seraya memutar pintu knop di depannya. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat dua anak laki-laki dari HJS sedang duduk berhadapan sambil berlindung dari cahaya matahari.

"Konichiwa Kurapika!" sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam polos.

"Kau bawa apa hari ini?" tanya anak bermbut putih di depannya antusias.

"Menu hari ini spagethi dengan black olive." ujar Kurapika berjalan menghampiri kedua anak itu. Ia duduk di antara keduanya dan mulai membuka kotak makan berwarna biru di tangannya.

"Hwaaa….. sepertinya enak!" ucap Gon. Mata coklatnya mentap bekal bawaan Kurapika dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Selamat makan!" seru Killua yang sudah siap dengan alat makan di tangannnya. Saat ini mereka bertiga berada di atap gedung A yang merupakan tempat favorit mereka.

"Delicious!" kata Killua di tengah acara makannya.

"Killua, makan yang rapi, donk!" protes sahabat berambut hitamnya. Sedang seorang siswi yang berada di antara mereka hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka bertiga memang di kalangan berbeda. Killua berasal dari keluarga super kaya, Gon anak tangan kanan presiden negara itu, sedang Kurapika hanya anak yatim-piatu yang dapat sekolah di HS karena adanya beasiswa. Namun hal itu tak pernah menghalangi mereka untuk bersahabat.

* * *

><p>"Kuroro, kau pasti lapar. Ayo kita makan!" ajak seorang siswi berambut coklat panjang sambil menarik lengan Kuroro. Baru saja Kuroro hendak menolak, namun siswi lain di sekeliling Kuroro telah menolakkan bahkan menepiskan tangan siswi itu untuknya.<p>

"Tidak usah! Biar Kuroro yang makan denganku!"

"Tidak bisa! Kuroro akan makan denganku karena aku yang akan mentaktirnya."

"Tidak bisa!", dan terjadilah perang antar fan girl demi memperebutkan idola mereka. Sedang sang idola hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

"Gomen minna! Tapi aku harus pergi!" pamit Kuroro menepis tangan para siswi yang menariknya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Eh! Kuroro! Matte!" teriak para fan girl siswa beranting shappire itu mencoba mengejar. Namun hal itu sia-sia karena langkah Kuroro sangat cepat.

Di rasa aman, Kuroro pun menghentikan larinya. Di aturnya napas yang masih mengejar. Kini ia sudah berada di luar gedung A, atau tepatnya di sebelah gedung A.

'Aku harus mencari tempat yang aman sebelum para cewek gila itu menangkapku.' batin Kuroro. Ia lalu mengadahkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang menawan.

**xXx**

"Kurapika! Aku dengar ada siswa baru di kelasmu." ucap Killua yang sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya.

"Ah, cowok menyebalkan berambut hitam berlambang aneh itu?" balas Kurapika dengan tampang malas.

"Kenapa kau mengatainya 'menyebalkan'?" tanya Gon seperti biasa dengan tampang polos.

"Hm, karena ada sesuatu dan banyak hal." balas Kurapika menatap langit. Kedua tangannya masih setia menompang berat badannya.

"Hei, Gon! Kita harus ke kelas sekarang!" kata Killua mengejutkan.

"Kenapa sekarang? Belkan belum berbunyi." tanya Kurapika heran menatap teman berambut putihnya itu.

"Aku harus mempersiakan diri untuk ulangan nanti." balas Killua berdiri dari posisinya di ikuti Gon.

"Eh? Kau? Maniak Chocorobo-kun? Mempersiapkan?" ucap Kurapika tak percaya. Ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Killua akan belajar untuk ulangan, sedang ia tahu bahwa temannya itu sangat anti dengan yang namanya 'belajar'.

"Maksudku membuat contekan." ujar Killua kesal menatap Kurapika. Ia tahu apa yang saat ini di pikirkan gadis bermata aqua itu. "Nah, aku pergi dulu, Kurapika-chan Jaa!" pamit Killua berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika di ikuti Gon.

"Sayonara Kurapika!"

"Ya-ya. Iterasai Killu-chan, Gon-chan!" balas Kurapika sweatdrop sambil melambai.

Kurapika berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri pagar pembatas atap. Di genggamnya besi hangat itu seraya menutup matanya. Ia mencoba menikmati suasana. Angin sepoi menabraknya. Membuat helaian emas dan antingnya bergerak.

"Kau masih menyukai tempat seperti ini, Kurapika?" tanya seseorang membuat Kurapika menoleh. Mata aquanya menatap tajam pada siswa bermbut hitam di sebelahhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika ketus.

"Hei! Jangan judes begitu, donk! Apa begini caramu menyambut teman lama?" cengir siswa bermata onix itu. Kurapika menghela napas panjang.

"Hm, ya-ya. Apa mau mu, rival langka?" tanya Kurapika menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar kalimat itu." ujar Kuroro melayangkan senyum mautnya. Namun sepertiya itu tak berpengaruh pada Kurapika.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Baik. Aku ke sini hanya kabur dari fans gilaku."

"Huh, sok betul." desis Kurapika kembali menatap langit.

"Tak ku sangka kau masih ingat denganku, Ku-chan." kata Kuroro memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja. Mana bisa aku melupakan bocah kecil pendiam yang sering tertangkap basah menangis diam-diam olehku." balas Kurapika dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan mengejek! Aku sudah bukan bocah lagi. Buktinya kini aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu." kata Kuroro.

"Hah! Mustahil!" ujar Kurapika menegakkan badannya. Kuroro mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengukur Kurapika yang setnggi bahunya.

"Dilihat dari mana pun aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu." cengir Kuroro.

"Hah, ya-ya. Terserah kau saja. Dalam segi fisik aku memang kalah. Tapi kalau yang lain dapat di pastikan kau kalah telak dariku." kata Kurapika kesal.

"Kalau kimia?" tanya Kuroro yang mampu membuat Kurapika blushing.

"Te-tentu saja aku tetap unggul darimu." kata Kurapika ragu. Kuroro menyadari itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ragu."

"Ti-tidak!"

"Hei! Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kuroro lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangankan pacar. Orang yang membuatku tertarik saja tak ada."

"Ah…. Sudahku duga." Balas Kuroro. "Mana ada cowok yang bakal naksir sama cewek tomboy sepertimu."

BLETAK

"Au! Sa-sakit! Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Kuroro memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan Kurapika.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kurapika balik seraya berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

"Ke kelas. Ini sudah bel, tahu!"

"Pendengaranmu masih tajam, ya, Ku-chan!"

BLETAK!

Sebuah kotak makan mendarat tepat di wajah Kuroro.

"Jangan main-main denganku, ya, Lusifer-chan!" ujar Kurapika kesal di depan pintu.

"Pa-panggilan menjijikan apa itu?" tanya Kuroro pucat. "Lusifer-chan?"

"Kembalikan kotak makanku!" perintah Kurapika. Kuroro menatap kotak makan Kurapika.

"Sebesar ini kau habiskan sendiri?" tanya Kuroro membuat banyak persimpangan di kepala Kurapika.

"Bukan aku! Tapi Gon dan Killua." Balas Kurapika menahan emosi.

"Siapa itu? Pacarmu?"

"Sudah ku bilang 'Jangankan pacar. Orang yang membuatku tertarik saja tak ada.'"

"Yang benar?" goda Kuroro.

"Terserah kau saja. Kalau kau mau kau boleh ambil kotak makan itu." Ucap Kurapika pasrah berbalik menuruni tangga.

"Hei! Matte!" panggil Kuroro mengejar. "Kalau tak ada orang yang membuatmu tertarik, kalau begitu aku yang akan menarik hatimu." teriak Kuroro di belakang Kurapika.

"Hah? Orang sepertimu? Itu tak akan pernah terjadi!" teriak Kurapika sambil terus melangkah.

**xXx**

**Pelajaran lanjutan, kimia.**

Tampak saat ini kelas berat 2G-A sangat hening. Di hadapan mereka adalah soal-soal kimia yang di berikan Shinichi-sensei. Meski itu bukan soal ujian, tapi mereka mengerjakannya dengan serius.

Sedangkan seorang siswi bermata aqua yang berada di pojokan kelas itu menatap soalnya dengan frustasi. Ia sama sekali tak dapat mengerjakan soal di hadapannya. Di putarnya polpen di tangan kanannya sambil terus berfikir. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan menundukan kepalanya. Kejadian itu di sadari oleh siswa di sampingnya. Ia pun tersenyum jahil.

"Kurapika!" panggilnya. Sang pemilik nama pun menoleh.

"Kau tahu cara nomor 8?" tanya siswa bermata onix itu. Yang di tanya tampak gugup dengan sedikit rona di pipinya.

"Te-tentu saja aku tahu!" balas siswi itu.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau beri tahu aku?", gadis bermata aqua itu makin gugup. Di putarnya otak cerdasnya untuk membalas kata-kata siswa di sebelahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, Kurapika bego!" kata siswa berambut hitam itu.

"Hei!" protes si siswi. Siswa bermata onix itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Di rasa tak mendapati kehadiran sang guru, ia pun mengeser sedikit bangkunya ke kiri.

"Bego! Ini begini caranya…." Ujarnya mulai menjelaskan. "Sekarang kau mengerti?"

"A-aku sudah tahu dari tadi, kok!" dusta siswi itu.

"Dasar bego!" ujar siswa itu mengembalikan posisi mejanya. Sedang siswi bernama Kurapika itu hanya kesal di buatnya. Habislah harga dirinya sebagai Kuruta hanya gara-gara kimia.

**Bersambung ^^v**

Yosh! Akhirnya, setelah tertunda 1 minggu akhirnya Kay bisa update juga. Sekedar info pen name Kay udah berubah.

Saatnya balas repiu!

**M404: **Gomenne M-chan! Kay baru update sekarang! *nunduk-nunduk

**scarlet85: **Kurapika memang cantik dan smart. Tapi si earphone itulah yang menggangu pendengaran Kurapika nee-chan! *nunjuk earphone Kurapika dengan background darah.

**whitypearl: **Kependekan itu sesuai tinggi badan Kay, jadi moho di maklumi. Gomen Whity-san! Mungkin kado ini bakalan lama selesai TnT

**Natsu Hiru Chan: **Ya, begitulah Natsu-chan! Tapi menurut Kay cerita Natsu lebih keren, loh! Tahnks udah mau Fave!

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive: ** Thanks! 3

**Airin Aizawa: **Yosh! Gomen baru update!

**Kaoru Hiiyama: **Arigathou Kaoru-san! T^TV

Yah, inilah fic abal Kay! Selanjutnya Kay akan berusaha lebih baik menghilangkan firus typo!

Karena itu maohon dukungannya dengan repiu! Sangat tidak di harapkan adanya slient readers.

**Kay Lusyifniyx**


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Kurapika!" panggilnya. Sang pemilik nama pun menoleh.

"Kau tahu cara nomor 8?" tanya siswa bermata onix itu. Yang di tanya tampak gugup dengan sedikit rona di pipinya.

"Te-tentu saja aku tahu!" balas siswi itu.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau beri tahu aku?", gadis bermata aqua itu makin gugup. Di putarnya otak cerdasnya untuk membalas kata-kata siswa di sebelahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, Kurapika bego!" kata siswa berambut hitam itu.

"Hei!" protes si siswi. Siswa bermata onix itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Di rasa tak mendapati kehadiran sang guru, ia pun mengeser sedikit bangkunya ke kiri.

"Bego! Ini begini caranya…." Ujarnya mulai menjelaskan. "Sekarang kau mengerti?"

"A-aku sudah tahu dari tadi, kok!" dusta siswi itu.

"Dasar bego!" ujar siswa itu mengembalikan posisi mejanya. Sedang siswi bernama Kurapika itu hanya kesal di buatnya. Habislah harga dirinya sebagai Kuruta hanya gara-gara kimia.

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter **pasti punya** Yoshihiro Togasi-sama.**

**Pairing : **karna Kay cuma rela Kurapika jadi punya aniki, jadi **KuroFemKura **yang pasti.

**Genre : Romance **tapi kalo ada tambahan juga boleh.

**Author : **author terkece sepanjang zaman, **Kay Lusyifniyx **(audience muntah-muntah)

**Summary : Kurapika Kuruta bertemu kembali dengan teman sekaligus rivalnya setelah 6 tahun lamanya, Kuroro Lusifer. Kuroro yang Kurapika kenal sebagai seorang anak laki-laki yang pintar, pendiam, dan sering menangis diam-diam saat temannya mengejek soal lambang aneh di dahinya, Kini telah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang menawan, cerdas, jahil padanya, misterius, dan sedikit menyebalkan. Namun satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Kuroro bagi Kurapika adalah Kuroro sebagai rivalnya terbaiknya dalam segala hal. Hari-hari bersama rival spesialnya pun kembali ia jalani meski harus dengan perjuangan yang berat agar bisa tetap bersama.**

**My Seldom Rival**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rain**

Cuaca cerah berganti dengan awan hitam yang berarak. Matahari pun tampak kesulitan menembuskan cahayanya.

"Hoy Kurapika! Apa piketmu masih lama?" tanya Killua di ambang pintu kelas 2G-A HHS. Tampak Gon berada di sebelahnya. Seperti biasa mereka menghampiri Kurapika untuk pulang bersama.

"Aku masih lama. Kalian berdua duluan saja." Balas seorang gadis bermbut blode tanpa menoleh sambil terus mengelap papan whiteboard di depannya.

"Oh, ok! Kami duluan, Kurapika!" pamit Killua pergi di ikuti Gon.

SAAA...

Hujan jatuh begitu saja. Tak peduli pada apa dan siapa pun di bawahnya. Tetesan demi tetesan yang jatuh membentuk sebuah derap nada yang indah. Bagai musik dari khayangan.

"Ah, sial sekali! Kenapa hujan turun di saat yang tidak tepat?" keluh seorang gadis cantik bermata emas di ujung koridor gedung A.

"Sudahlah, Machi! Hujan itu menyenangkan, kok!" balas seorang gadis bermata aqua di sebelahnya.

"Tapi kenapa turun di saat semua sudah pulang dan hanya kita yang tersisa?"

"Sabar, itu sudah jadi risiko orang piket 'kan! Lagi pula tak ada gunanya kalau kau terus mengeluh."

"Ya, Kurapika benar." Balas seseorang dari belakang yang membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh. Tampak seorang siswa tinggi berambut merah dengan mata sipitnya menatap Kurapika dan Machi dengan senyuman yang sangat khas.

"Ah, Joker." Sapa Machi dengan sedikit semburat.

"Hisoka? tumben kau pulang jam segini." Kata Kurapika nampak tak percaya.

"Itu karena wali kelas kalian. Aku jadi harus piket gara-gara iya mengacungkan pisaunya padaku. Wali kelas kalian itu sangat mengerikan, ya!" keluh Hisoka mengurut keningnya.

"Fufufufufu. Begitulah." Tawa Kurapika.

Hisoka membuka payung hijau di tangannya.

"Nah, siapa mau ikut?" tawarnya sok gentleman. Dia memang seperti cowok baik-baik. Namun hal itu hanya berlaku bila ia tak bersama anggotanya yang notabene barbar itu.

"Machi akan ikut denganmu!" serobot Kurapika mendorong Machi sebelum gadis berambut berantakan itu sempat berkata-kata. Hisoka pun menarik tangan Machi dan menghadang terpaan hujan dengan payungnya.

"A-Arigathou,Kurapika!" kata Machi blushing. Kurapika hanya tersenyum jahil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa sejak dulu gadis berwajah dingin itu sangat menyukai sang Joker. Karena itu ia melakukan hal nakal seperti itu.

"Jaa, Kurapika!" pamit Hisoka melontarkan senyuman yang khas seperti biasanya.

"Itterasai!" balas Kurapika sedikit melambai sambil mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. Lalu ia menatap kedua orang itu sampai benar-benar tak terlihat.

Hujan masih saja turun. Seakan hal ini tak akan pernah berhenti. 15 menit sudah Kurapika berdiri di tempat itu sejak Machi di bawa sang Joker. Ia menghela napas berat dan menunduk. Suara hujan benar-benar mendominasi sekolah itu.

PUUK

Kurapika merasakan sebuah tangan kekar memegang kepalanya.

"Sendirian?" tanya sang pemilik tangan. Kurapika menatap kesal pada siswa itu seraya menepis tangan putih pucat sang pemuda.

"Menurutmu?" balas Kurapika. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Biasa, orang penting."

"Penting? Ternyata ada juga yang menganggapmu penting."

"Ahahahah, tentu saja. Tadi ada sedikit urusan dengan kepala sekolah.", Kurapika diam tak menanggapi, mata aquanya kembali menatap butiran-butiran hujan yang berjatuhan.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak pemuda bernama Kuroro itu tersenyum pada Kurapika.

"Hei-hei! Matamu kemana? Apa kau tak lihat ini hujan?" kata Kurapika malas sambil menarik pipi Kuroro sekuatnya.

"Adudududu! Sakit!" keluh Kuroro melepaskan jepitan maut Kurapika yang membuat pipi di wajah menawannya memerah. Setelah mengelusnya beberapa kali, lalu ia melebarkan payung hitam di tangannya yang nampaknya baru di sadari oleh Kurapika.

"Tentu saja dengan ini." Kata Kuroro tersenyum.

"Eh, ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo!" paksa Kuroro menarik tangan kanan Kurapika. Yang di tarik pun akhirnya menurut. Bersama mereka menembus peluru cair dari langit, keluar dari tempat yang sering di sebut gudang ilmu.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam di antara suara hujan yang mendominasi. Pikiran mereka melayang entah kemana. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau sekamar dengan siapa, Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro yang mulai bosan dengan kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Drill." Balas Kurapika singkat. Andai Kurapika itu coklat, Kuroro pasti akan menggigitnya dengan gemas.

"Drill?" ulang Kuroro.

"Anak keluarga Scarlet."

"Oh, siswi berambut merah panjang kaya itu?"

"Ya." Balas Kurapika lagi-lagi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sekolah di HHS?" tanya Kuroro.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu." balas Kurapika lumayan panjang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Beasiswa." Kata Kurapika lagi-lagi pendek. Hal ini membuat Kuroro makin gemas.

"Berapa nomor kamarmu?"

"404", hujan kembali menguasai suasana.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

"Memang salah?"

"Ya tentu salah. Dari tadi aku sudah menanyaimu dan mendapatkan sedikit kata-kata. Sekarang giliranmu untuk bertanya."

"Memang perlu?", balas Kurapika yang membuat Kuroro makin gemas. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi gadis di sebelahnya sekuat tenanga. Bayangkan saja, 15 kata di balas dengan 2 kata!

Kuroro yang pasrah dengan sikap cuek Kurapika akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Mereka pun terus berjalan dalam lantunan tetesan air hujan. Mata Kuroro lalu menatap bahu Kurapika yang memantulkan tetesan air. Dengan segera ia merangkul gadis itu dan mendekatkannya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh! Nanti basah." Kata Kuroro santai. Sedang yang di rangkul kini tengah semerah tomat. Entah mengapa darah Kurapika berdesir tak karuan saat meraskan hangat tubuh Kuroro dan aroma maskulin dari tubuh Kuroro.

"Ku-Kuroro! Ja-jangan begini! Kau kan populer, kalau kita terlihat seperti ini..." Kata Kurapika gugup tak menyadari kata-katanya sendiri. Sontak tawa pemuda bermata onyx di sebelahnya meledak.

"Hahahahaha. Ternyata kau juga mengakui ke tampananku, ya!" ujarnya narsis.

"Ah! A-aku menyesal memikirkan hal itu!" kesal Kurapika malu melepaskan rangkulan Kuroro dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil merengut. Itu membuat ia tampak sangat manis.

"Hihihihi. Kau terpesona, ya?" kekeh Kuroro.

"Si-siapa bilang?" ketus Kurapika menatap Kuroro cemberut.

"Iya-iya. Tapi kau bilang tadi 'memikirkan hal itu', apa maksudmu?", Kurapika nampak tersentak. Wajahnya pun makin memerah. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia sempat berfikir bahwa Kuroro terlalu tampan untuknya.

"Ah, ki-kita sudah sampai di pembatas asrama. Jaa!" pamit Kurapika. Baru saja iahendak menerobos hujan, tiba-tiba Kuroro menahan tangannya. Kurapika berbalik dan menatapnya heran. Kuroro menggengamkan payung hitamnya di tangan Kurapika.

"Sayonara, Kuruta-chan!" pamit Kuroro menabrak tetesan hujan. Kurapika hanya diam menatap heran pada Kuroro yang berlari memasuki halaman asrama putra. Tanpa ia sadari semburat merah masih menghiasi pipinya yang mulus. Seketika itu juga ia menggeleng dan berlari memasuki halaman asrama putri yang berada tepat di sebelah asrama putra yang hanya di batasi sebuat tembok setinggi 2 meter.

**To Be Countinued**

Gretek! *bunyi tulang author* Ah~~~ pegel. Padahal pendek banget dan banyak tiponya. Oklah.

Sends Wuah! Sends-san punya temen kaya Kuroro? Kenalin donk! *plak*

Whitypearl *hug balik* iya, ini sudah berusaha semampu Kay, kok!

Natsu Iya, Kay suka bgt ama Kuroro yang jail. Gomen mengecewakan! (_ _)

Ken Shi Gomen baru update!

Gomen baru update sekarang! Dan masih banyak typo dan terlalu pendek! Gomen bgt! Sekarang giliran Kay nagih repiu! . *di granat readers*


End file.
